


fourth times's the charm (sort of)

by camzhi10



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, One Shot, Smut, a frustrated april, blair swears she doesn't plan on it, it just happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: Set after the lock-in but without a break up happening. Sterling and April are still hiding their relationship with only Blair knowing. So this is basically three times Blair interrupted April and Sterling and one time she was a bit nicer.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 521





	fourth times's the charm (sort of)

Two weeks had passed since the lock-in and even though that night didn't entirely go as Sterling had planned then she was still thankful thinking about how different the outcome could have been. Sure, she had gotten kidnapped that night and found out that she wasn't her parents daughter after all nor was she Blair's twin but rather her cousin. The shock had passed after a couple of sleepless nights and having Blair reassure her over and over again that no matter what she would always be her sister even if they hadn't shared a womb. 

The relationship with her parents was a little bit more strained and they were giving her space to sort her thoughts out as they were both feeling incredibly guilty for keeping it from her for so long. She understood that they were just protecting her, but it made her realize how her whole life had been a lie. 

To top of it all of then she had been going through a fight with April earlier that night with her being scared of coming out when all she wanted to do was hold her damn hand. Midway through their argument then she had managed to mentally slap herself for being such an idiot for trying to push the other girl out when she wasn't ready. 

Sterling apologized after realizing what she was doing, not knowing that if she would have kept on any longer then she would have lost April. The blonde agreed there and then to still keep their relationship a secret, as long as the other girl agreed on staying clear of Luke which she also admitted was a low blow. 

One perk of keeping their relationship a secret was the excitement of sneaking around. Plus with Sterling's parents thinking they were studying and Blair busy trying to work out things with Miles again then they were able to be alone without being interrupted.

"Sterl... Sterling!"

The blonde focused her eyes, not even noticing that she had zoned out. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly. She thought it was going to be great with Blair finally out of the house and being alone with April, but seeing as they actually had a Spanish test coming up in a few days then April was... In full studying mode. She loved that the brunette was so focused and determinded to do good, but sometimes she was too focused. 

"Sterling, if you're not going to pay attention then-"

"No, no, I'm paying attention now," she promised, taking a hold of April's hands as she was ready to pack up her books. "You're just distracting."

April furrowed her brows, her eyes gliding delicately over the papers in front of her. "You're definitely not that hard to distract, Wesley."

Sterling gave her a small roll of her eyes, pretending to be looking at her papers as well. She couldn't help that her eyes would automatically search for April. How good her arms looked in the black tank top, how good her hair looked pushed back in a ponytail which brought out her jawline, how her upper lip would twitch lightly when she found something amusing... Very distracting.

The brunette noticed that Sterling had zoned out again and slowly pushed her papers to the side, crawling over to the other girl. "I know something that you'll definitely pay attention to," she whispered sultry. "Can you guess what?"

Sterling eyes widened, her body moving without needing to be told to. She felt hypnotized by the brunette that was now leaning over her, her hand placed firmly on her chest to push her backwards. "I- I, uh," she blinked a few times, feeling her body heating up as April straddled her waist, placing herself on the blonde's lap.

"You having problem with your speech, Sterl?" she teased as she leaned down until her lips were only inches away from the other girl's. 

The blonde seemed to remember how to move her muscles as she gently placed her hands on April's hips, her eyes scanning her face flickering between her eyes and lips. "N- ugh," she shook her head, finding it incredibly hard to form a sentence with April only being inches away from her. Fuck it, why would she need to say anything? She lifted her head, leaning forward to capture April's lips with her own but found herself confused when she was met by nothing but air. 

April shook her head teasingly, placing her lips over Sterling's lips. "Answer me first."

Sterling only offered the other girl a quiet hum, not trusting herself to speak. She grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled it away from her lips, once again trying to search for the other girl's lips.

"Sterling," the brunette giggled, sitting up upright. 

"April, I will absolutely lose my shit if you don't kiss me right now an-"

The blonde was cut off by the other girl's lips pressing against hers and she sighed contently, her hands returning to April's hips, giving them a light squeeze. Kissing April had quickly become her new favorite hobby. 

The two of them hadn't done the deed yet, but seeing as they both acted like horny teenage boys then it wouldn't be long for one of them to blow soon, literally. 

April felt Sterling's hands rest on her lower back, the top of her fingers resting just beneath her jeans. She cupped Sterling's cheeks and pulled her closer as she sucked on the other girl's tongue before pulling back with a small bite to her bottom lip.

Sterling felt like her body was on fire and felt a familiar ache between her thighs. She felt compelled by the smug look on April's face and immediately dived in for the brunette's neck, dragging her lips across her skin. When a small noise escaped the brunette's lips then she poked her tongue out, dragging it up to the behind of her ear, sucking lightly on the skin.

"If you make a mark I'll seriously kill you," April groaned, extending her neck to give her more space. Honestly, the thought of the girl marking her was turning her on beyond belief, but hickeys were tacky and she would rather be killed then to ever be seen with that. She wouldn't mind if Sterling marked her someplace else though...

Sterling smirked against her skin, her hands making a point as she roughly grabbed her backside, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette. "If you complain one more time I will indeed make a mark," she warned before grabbing her earlobe between her teeth, pulling on it.

April's breath was growing heavier and she blindly started reaching for Sterling's shirt, starting to pop open the buttons. She only managed to make it past two buttons as the bedroom door fucking flew open.

That definitely wasn't the only thing that flew as Sterling pretty much threw April off of her, not knowing who was entering the room.

"Jesus, get a room," Blair wrinkled her nose disgusted.

The smaller brunette rolled her eyes when she saw that it was only the blonde's sister and fixed her hair. "In case you don't have eyes then this is in fact a bedroom, underlining the room part."

Sterling was too busy trying to button her shirt again and she wasn't going to deny that she wasn't frustrated that her sister had interrupted them. "Did you want something?"

Blair glared at April, both of them having an unspoken staring contest before she shrugged her shoulders. "Disgust clouded my mind so I forgot. Don't forget to wear a condom," she whispered before exiting the room.

-

"Sterl, I- fuck," April moaned quietly, her hands trying to grab onto as much as the blonde as she could.

Another place they had taken advantage of was Ellen's quietplace in Fellowship after hours. Since April held the keys then it was easy access and no one dared to enter the room without permission anyway. 

Sterling had the brunette on top of the desk with her standing between her legs. Her right hand was squeezing and feeling April's right breast as her mouth was biting down on the spot behind her ear that she had learned drove her absolutely crazy. 

April lets out a small whimper before she grabs Sterling by the back of her neck, pulling her up towards her. "Kiss me."

The blonde doesn't need to be told twice as she leans forward to capture her lips with her own. She deepens the kiss immediately, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip, immediately granted access and pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

Sterling pulls back from the kiss and searches for April's eyes, giving her a look as she's asking her to if she wants them to stop. They were way too lost in the moment to remember where they are so April answers by moving her hands to the bottom of her own shirt, pulling it upwards and throwing it to the side, leaving her in only her bra and skirt. 

Both of them pull back immediately when they hear Sterling's ringtone go off, but April brushed it off by wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, smirking at her. "Do you really want to answer that now?"

The taller girl looked down at her phone to see that it was only Blair and as a punishment for interrupting them a few days prior then she locked her phone with a shrug of her shoulders. How could she turn down a shirtless April in front of her? She couldn't. "No way," she breathed out before feeling April's lips on hers again.

Only five minutes passed before the doorhandle started rattling, but luckily the brunette had managed to lock the door after them. 

"Sterling!" 

Oh my fucking god.

Sterling let her head fall against April's shoulder with a quiet groan. "It's Blair," she mumbled.

"Doesn't she have anything better to do then to be on your ass all the time?"

"Bowser has been calling me 30 minutes straight," Blair yelled from the other side. "I don't care what kind of sins you're doing right now, we need to go."

The blonde huffed, knowing that she had to go when it came to work and Bowser. She pulled back from the other girl and leaned down to grab her shirt, giving it back to her without looking. She knew that she was going to be incredibly sad if she looked at what she couldn't have. 

After April had gotten dressed and fixed her hair then she unwillingly walked over and unlocked the door, revealing an annoyed and impatient Blair on the other side. "You need to get a better hobby."

"Control your damn hormones first, Stevens."

-

Three days later then the girls found themselves in April's room this time. Sterling had managed to hurt her shoulder when she was hunting for a skip, but couldn't exactly tell April about it either so just told her she had slept wrong.

"Right here?" the brunette questioned as she pressed her knuckles against her left shoulder, feeling Sterling tense in her hands. 

"A little," she hissed, scrunching her nose up.

April hummed, pouting a little. "You're incredibly tense as well," she almost felt like she was doing more damage trying to rub it out then she was helping. An idea appeared in her head and she thought about something else she could do to take her mind off of it. 

The brunette brushed Sterling's hair over to her right side before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her shoulder, feeling how cold her skin was. 

"April..." the blonde warned, knowing that once she started then there was no way she would be able to stop seeing how sexually frustrated she was. 

"Shush," she shut her up, placing one more kiss at her shoulder before her fingers played with the hem of her white t-shirt until she started tugging at it. She smiled as Sterling raised her arms so April could peel it off her body before throwing it on the bed. She sat up on her knees behind her, her hands sliding down the blonde's chest, sliding over her breasts as her lips once again pressed against the back of her neck.

Sterling sighed contently, closing her eyes as she felt April's fingers brush over her stomach, her nails scratching her skin lightly as her teeth teasingly tugged at her earlobe.

Before the brunette could realize what was happening then she had been pushed down on her back, Sterling now hovering above her. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder, a blush starting to creep up her neck as April looked at her like she was. 

The brunette's eyes flicked down to Sterling's lips before she cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down until their lips met, softly at first until she deepened the kiss as her tongue made its way into the other girl's mouth. 

The taller girl let out a small hiss of excitement when she felt April's nails dig into her shoulderblades as her mouth was working on her collarbone, nibbling at it. Her hands moved down to the hem of her sweater. "Can I?"

"Depends on if you're asking me or telling me."

"Definitely not a question then," she replied smugly as she pushed the sweater upwards, her mouth almost watering as she saw April's toned stomach come to sight. She loved that the girl was working out and it was definitely showing.

Once she had managed to get April's sweater off then she was pulled down on top of the smaller girl, their lips once again finding each other like two magnets. 

Sterling let one of her legs slip between the brunette's, her thigh pushing up against her core.

"Oh," April whimpered as she tried to move her hips a little, wanting to feel even more friction. She groaned slightly in frustration when the blonde moved her thigh away from her for a few seconds before pushing it back again. "I'm going to kill you, Wesley..."

"What do you want then, April?"

The brunette pouted as she decided to take matters into her own hands and moved her hands down to Sterling's jeans, tugging slightly at the waistband. 

"Nuh-uh, use your words," the blonde teased, referring to what April had told her earlier as she grabbed a hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. 

"Sterling, if you don't touch me right not then I will do it my damn self," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Sterling's body started heating up at the thought of the brunette doing that to herself, but even better was that she could do it to her instead. 

Unfortunately her sister seemed to always have the best timing when it came down to it and they were both startled when repeatedly honking was heard coming from April's driveway.

"I swear to God if that's Blair I will throw a riot," April hissed through gritted teeth as Sterling got off her and peeked through the blinds of the window. 

The blonde turned back around with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm so sorry... Uh, I totally forgot she was going to pick me up for uh, a family dinner," she lied, actually having forgot that she promised she would be ready at 7 for them to go hunt a skip with Bowser. 

"I guess I'll have to do it myself either way then," April sighed as she stood up and started walking towards her bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"In the shower, obviously," she waved her hand at her, obviously very frustrated having been interrupted every damn time they had almost gotten into it this week. 

Sterling couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips because April was adorable when she was frustrated. "See you tomorrow, babe," she said sweetly.

-

"Where's Blair?" April asked between kisses, wrapping her arms around Sterling's neck as she felt the blonde lead her backwards, towards her bedroom.

The pair had both had enough, the sexual tension between them were higher than ever after weeks of being interrupted by Blair. It was like she knew that they were about to do it and just had to ruin the moment. 

"She's got practice today and then she has to got to dinner with my parents and Miles's parents. So if your next question was going to be where my parents are, then they're waiting for her. 

April felt a smirk tug at her lips and quickly turned them around when they reached the room and pushed Sterling down on the bed, slipping in between her legs as she hovered above her. It came naturally for the brunette to take control and it seemed like it was okay for Sterling as well as she wrapped her legs around the smaller girl's waist, her hand cupping the back of her neck to connect their lips.

Sterling felt like she was going to explode, without exaggerating even the slightest. She had gone weeks with almost getting it, but just not reaching the high she needed. April was driving her crazy on a whole other level, Luke didn't even give her this feeling when they had sex. "Don't tease me," she whispered as the brunette was teasingly dragging her lips along her collarbone, her right hand pushing up her school uniform. 

"We'll see," the other girl replied, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin, making Sterling sigh in pleasure as she closed her eyes.

The blonde was getting a bit impatient as April was teasing her on purpose and sat up, grabbing a hold of the hem of her orange t-shirt, not giving her a chance to protest as she pulled it up and over her head. 

April raised an eyebrow at her as Sterling grabbed her own t-shirt as well, throwing that aside. "You going somewhere?"

"Down on you hopefully," she quipped, trying to see the reaction.

It seemed to give the right effect on the brunette as Sterling could see her jaw tighten and her body physically shiver at her words. She immediately reached behind her back and swiftly unhooked the blonde's bra before pushing her back down on her back again. "You're playing a dangerous game, Wesley," she whispered sultry before she positioned herself between the taller girl's legs.

Sterling let out a small chuckle, but the chuckle soon turned into a quiet moan when April's lips closed around her hardened nipple, her teeth teasingly grazing it. Luke didn't really pay much attention to her body, only to putting his penis in her so this was a totally new experience to her. She tangled her fingers into the other girl's hair, small whimpers escaping her lips.

April hummed before moving over to the left breast to give it the same attention.

"No more teasing."

The brunette pulled back, her mouth almost going dry by the sight beneath her. She smiled as she leaned down to give her a soft kiss before trailing her lips down her body, stopping at the top of her jeans to unbutton it and pulling down the top of it to expose her hip bones. She nibbled teasingly at the bone before pushing the jeans down further until Sterling could kick them off herself. 

April slid down Sterling's body, only growing more and more turned on from seeing the way her body was reacting to her touches. "God, you're breathtaking," she whispered to herself. She decided that she had teased Sterling long enough the couple of weeks and slowly pulled the panties down as well.

Sterling closed her eyes when she felt April's hot breath on her core, only peeking down to see the brunette's tongue poke out to run between her folds, which made her eyes roll to the back of her head immediately. Shit. She had never felt something like this before. "Fuck, April..."

The brunette smirked as she spread Sterling's legs further, having a good hold on them as she found her clit, sucking it into her mouth. She was absolutely loving the way her body was shaking underneath her, her back arching up from the bed. She moved one finger up to her entrance, pulling away to lick her lips as she slowly pushed it inside.

"More."

April looked amused at this point, not having seen the blonde like this. She sat up on her knees to get a better position as she added a second finger, using her body weight to thrust into her. She built up a pace, starting of slow and going faster and faster.

Sterling slapped her hand over her mouth, biting down hard on her palm, her other hand finding April's shoulder, her nails digging into her shoulder. 

The brunette increased her speed, holding on to her hip as she thrusted. With a curl of her fingers, she elicited the loudest moan she had heard from the blonde yet, her whole body shaking and her walls clenching around her fingers.

"Holy shit, holy shit," Sterling whispered once she finally came down from her high, her eyes opening even though she hadn't even realized that she had closed them in the first place. She opened her mouth in awe when she watched April pull her fingers out, slowly bringing them up to her lips and taking them into her mouth. "I-" she started, but didn't finish her sentence, instead she just grabbed the brunette and pulled her on top of her, needing her lips on hers.

"Guys..."

April's eyes opened immediately and Sterling swear she could almost see fire in the brunette's eyes. "I swear..."

"Guys, I've been nice enough to wait until I heard what I think was an orgasm, but I'm running out of time and need to borrow your jacket, Sterl."

Sterling had been too much in a daze to realize what was happening at first, but quickly reacted as April got off her and found her shirt again. She felt so bad because she could tell that April was definitely a lot more frustrated than she was. Giving April a soft kiss on the forehead then she pulled on a hoodie and a sweatpants nearby before grabbing the jacket she knew Blair was talking about. "Great timing, Blair," she muttered as she opened the door.

"Hey, at least you came," she said, sounding very amused. "Sorry I ruined the mood April, maybe next time," she shouted before she sprinted towards the door.

"You better hide the fucking knifes, Sterl."

\-----  
a/n: hi i had fun writing thiis


End file.
